lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatched (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary When a young girl named Rosie Rinaldi is kidnapped, the evidence immediately points to the mother's ex-husband, a recently paroled convict named Geno Parnell. However, after Parnell is found to be innocent, the detectives unravel a family of con-artists and master thieves. It's revealed that her own mother and step-father are responsible for what happened: the mother's demented father was hired to fence the diamonds from a heist and the mother and her husband found it and used it to pay off the step-father's gambling debts, but it wasn't enough money so they set up a ransom. The mother, as she escapes, refuses to give up as she won't see Rosie for a long time if she goes to prison. The police figure that the jewel thieves tried to retrieve the jewels, but failing, kidnapped Rosie. With the help of a man named Eddie Mack through a code, Geno and Stabler track down a professor named Roy Batters who is the best safe-cracker in the country and get his opinion on who could have done the robbery as it was a very difficult safe to crack. At first reluctant, he reveals that there's probably only three people in the world who could have done it: him, his mentor and his mentor's son. As he didn't do it and his mentor's dead, Stabler and the police burst into the son's apartment and arrest him for the crime. In the closet, Stabler finds Rosie unharmed. Stabler gives her to Geno to take care of and gives him money for a few nights at a hotel and his parole officer decides to let his parole violation go, giving Geno a chance at a new start with his daughter. However, Geno tries to rob the hotel and goes back to prison to the shock and anger of Stabler who believed Geno had really changed and would use his second chance, but he and Benson are confused because Geno's gun was unloaded. Rosie is sent to a nice foster home while her mother and father are arrested in Connecticut. Eddie Mack shows up with almost two hundred thousand dollars for Rosie, not telling the police where it came from, just that he owed her grandfather (who is sent to an adult care facility for his dementia) and it has a note from Geno gifting it to Rosie. Stabler finally understands why Geno did what he did: he thought Rosie would be better off without him and purposely got himself sent back to prison. Mack believes that Geno realized that as bad as he might want something, sometimes its just better to let it go and offers his services in the future, but suggests jokingly that Benson be the one to talk to him. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joe Lisi as Parole Officer Craig Lennon * Edelen McWilliams as CSU Tech Martin Guest cast * Dabney Coleman as Frank Hagar * Ron Eldard as Geno Parnell * Michelle Ray Smith as Liz Rinaldi * Michael C. Williams as Pete Rinaldi * Daisy Tahan as Rosie Rinaldi * Wallace Shawn as Professor Roy Batters * Burt Young as Eddy Mack * Anthony J. Gallo as Louie Buratta * Chadwick Brown as Jake * Bruno Iannone as Pork Clerk * Alyssa May Gold as Amy Sarkis * Luke Kleintank as Greg * Will Blagrove as Manager * Tricia Parks as Homeless Woman * Joseph A. Halsey as Uniform Officer * Cristie Kirk as Dancer #1 * Moe Bertran as Man References *Connecticut *Hudson University Quotes Stabler: Go take care of your daughter. You'll figure it out. (he hands Geno a wad of cash) Geno: You sure you're a cop? (Cragen reveals he arrested a suspect when he was a patrolman) Finn: He's that old huh? (Finn helps Stabler subdue a suspect) Stabler: I had him! Finn: Yeah like Custer had the Indians. Geno: (about a jewlery heist) My whole life I never made a haul half this rich. Stabler: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Background information and notes Episode scene cards de:Demenz Category:SVU episodes